When Hyosang's Hungry Syndrome Comes Out
by Kaleng Sarden
Summary: Hojoon harus segera menghentikan sindrom Hyosang yang tengah kumat. Kalau tidak, jangan harap ada hari esok. [KiJoon / KidohxHojoon / Topp Dogg]


Hyosang tiba-tiba datang, merebut remote tv dari tangan Hojoon. Mengganti acara Inkigayo –yang kini tengah menampilkan band favorit Hojoon, LED Apple– dengan serial drama tv berjudul Cinta Mingyu season 69. Hojoon merengut kala melihat Hyosang sengaja menyembunyikan remote itu di sela ketiaknya. Ugh.. pasti bau remote itu sama seperti _bulgogi_ busuk yang sudah lima bulan bersemayam di kamar Nakta.

Hojoon menghela nafas. Ia sudah tahu, jadwal menontonnya malam ini akan segera dihancurkan oleh laki-laki bermata bulat itu.

.

.

.

 **Topp Dogg** **Hunus** **Ent.**

 **Kijoon** **fanfiction**

 **LIES**

 **By**

 **Yeojun Fusagi**

.

.

.

"Bahh... apa pulak ni sinetron? Woy, Mingyu! Awas di depan lu ada odong-odong mau lewat! Harusnya lu minggir! Bukannya jejeritan kaya bebek mau disembeleh! Dasar cabe-cabean!"

Hojoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi ke wajah Hyosang yang kini tampak aneh. Lalu kembali menatap adegan si aktor utama yang berteriak sambil menutup mata –sangat rancu memang, padahal jarak odong-odong itu masih sekitar satu setengah kilometer, dan Mingyu memiliki banyak peluang untuk menghindar.

 **Klik..**

Hyosang tampak tak tahan lagi dengan kebodohan Mingyu, jadi ia mengganti channel lain. Kali ini, serial drama tv lagi, berjudul Catatan Hati Seorang Park Kyung.

"Heh, Kyung! Udah dong lu jangan bikin ff _angst_ di _wordpress_ terus! Liat noh Mas Zico sekarang selingkuhnya ama Bob Marley! Kurang puas dia selingkuh ama Hello Kitty!"

Wajah Hyosang mulai memerah, ia menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri seraya melotot horror ke arah televisi. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Kyung yang hanya bisa menangis ketika ditindas oleh selingkuhan Zico. Tidak adakah yang bisa Kyung lakukan? Kenapa tidak Kyung cincang saja rambut Zico yang berani-beraninya main serong, di saat ia tengah hamil lima belas bulan!

 **Klik..**

 **Next to :** Tukang _Tt_ _eok_ _pp_ _okki_ Naik Gaji episode 1000000004

"Ah tau ah... Itu artisnya kaga bosen apa ya? Disuruh maen sinetron ampe milyaran episode gitu, padahal ceritanya mah gak sinkron. Kalo gua sih ogah! Itu lagi, si Haji Junaedin sombongnya kaga kira-kira. Yakali ada orang blangsak keterlaluan gitu di kehidupan nyata."

 **Klik..**

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hyosang segera memindahkan tontonannya ke channel lain. Dan yang ini adalah serial drama Kau Yang Berasal Dari Venus.

"Hyesung! Lu jangan percaya ama omongannya Eric! Setau gua kaga ada makhluk yang bisa idup di Venus, termasuk dedemit macem si Eric!"

 **Klik..**

 **Klik..**

 **Klik..**

 **Klik..**

Gerakan tangan Hyosang terhenti ketika mendapati sebuah channel yang tengah menayangkan ftv berjudul **Pacarku Lovey Dovey Sama Selingkuhan Di Kandang Kambing Tetangga**. Ia mengamati ftv tersebut dengan seksama.

"FREAK!"

Baru saja Hojoon akan mengatupkan kelopak matanya –mengabaikan komentar-komentar yang terus meluncur dari mulut lebar Hyosang– namun niat itu diurungkannya setelah terkejut mendengar teriakan frustasi dari makhluk absurd di sampingnya ini.

"APAAN TUH? MASA' ANAK SEKOLAH DANDANANNYA MENOR GITU! TRUS ITU KENAPA CEWEK-CEWEK PADA PAMER PAHA SAMA DADA GITU?! KALO GITU GAK ADA BEDANYA DONG SAMA AYAM GORENG YANG DIJUAL DI WARTEG BU HANSOL?!"

"HEDONISME!"

"KENAPA SIH TEMA SINETRON YANG DIANGKAT HARUS SELALU TENTANG PEREBUTAN HARTA KEKUASAAN ATAU KALO ENGGA PEREBUTAN SAHAM? KENAPA GAK PEREBUTAN KECEBONG FERMENTASI AJA SEKALIAN?"

"YANG KAYA MAKIN BANGSAT, YANG MISKIN MAKIN MLARAT!"

"KENAPA KALO DI SINETRON, REMAJA DI SEKOLAH ITU KERJAANNYA CUMA BULLY-BULLYAN, REBUTAN COWOK, BERANTEM, TAWURAN?!"

"KENAPA YANG JADI TEMPAT SYUTING TU SELALU RUMAH-RUMAH GEDONGAN?! KAYA GAK ADA LOKASI LAEN AJA!"

"HEDONISME!"

"YANG DIUTAMAIN CUMA ARTIS-ARTIS BERMUKA KINCLONG! TAPI AKTING ANCUR!"

"PENULIS SKRIP TERLALU DANGKAL OTAKNYA. BIKIN SKENARIO PANJANG-LEBAR, NGALOR-NGIDUL YANG SAMA SEKALI GAK ADA KESAN EMEJINGNYA, MAINSTERAM PARAH! YANG DIUTAMAIN CINTA-CINTAAN, MINIM MORAL, NOL EDUKASI!"

"INFOTAIMEN ISINYA CUMA NGUMBAR-NGUMBAR KEHIDUPAN GLAMOR PARA ARTIS YANG DOYAN KAWIN-CERAI!"

"HEDONISME! GUA RASA SUTRADARA GOBLOK ITU SENGAJA BIKIN TONTONAN YANG ISINYA PEMBODOHAN!"

"ARTISNYA JUGA SAMA AJA! MAU NERIMA SKENARIO SAMPAH DEMI SEGEPOK DUIT!"

"PRODUSER HEDONIS! SUTRADARA HEDONIS! ARTIS HEDONIS! PENULIS SKRIP HEDONIS! GIMANA COBA NASIB PENONTONNYA? MUNGKIN MEREKA BAKAL KEBAWA ARUS KAYA BANGKE TIKUS DI COMBERAN!"

Wajah Hyosang kian memerah, membiru, dan menghijau seiring kalimat-kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya yang semakin melebar. Hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan asap pekat. Otaknya hampir mendidih. Dan jenggot lebat mulai menumbuh di sekitar dagunya.

BRAKK..

Dilemparnya remote tv yang sedari tadi ia kepal dengan geram.

Sigh. Hojoon hanya bisa mendesah lemas, hancur sudah harapannya menonton _live perform_ LED Apple di Inkigayo malam ini. Tak mungkin ia berusaha menghentikan kelakuan ajaib temannya. Bisa-bisa Hyosang meremukkan tulang rusuk Hojoon, jika dirinya nekad mengganggu. Hojoon baru mengenal Hyosang selama satu minggu, jadi ia baru tahu Hyosang memiliki kebiasaan mengerikan seperti ini –memaki-maki acara tv yang dapat menurunkan IQ, EQ, dan SQ secara drastis.

Ayo, Hojoon! Berpikir!

Ah, sepertinya Hojoon ingat apa yang dilakukan Nakta saat itu untuk menghentikan sindrom yang dimiliki oleh Hyosang. Ia berjalan cepat kearah kulkas, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Kedua alis Hyosang saling bertaut saat Hojoon menghalangi pandangannya kearah tv, dan menyodorkan dua kotak _kimbap_ , "Napa?"

"Nih abisin... lu rese kalo lagi laper."

.

.

 **Kkeut..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N : Iya gua tau... gua suka nistain Kidoh #bodoamat**_


End file.
